


Vom Lauf der Dinge

by AuctrixMundi



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Family, Family Feels, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Sad, Third Age
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 22:13:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10863132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuctrixMundi/pseuds/AuctrixMundi
Summary: Elrond bricht mit den Ringträgern nach Mithlond auf, worin das Dritte Zeitalter sein Ende findet. Doch für ihn ist es ein schmerzliches Ende, denn nicht nur lässt er seine alte Heimat und seine Kinder zurück, sondern auch seinen erst vor kurzem wiedergefundenen Ziehvater Maglor. Denn auf ihm liegt noch immer der Bannspruch der Valar und er kann nicht nach Valinor folgen.





	Vom Lauf der Dinge

Stille herrschte im nächtlichen Imladris. Nichts regte sich, nichts war zu hören bis auf die üblichen Geräusche der Nacht. Allein der Hausherr war noch wach. Mit nachdenklicher Miene stand Elrond vor einem Bild Valinors, gestaltet nach den Berichten Ceomons, seines Leibwächters und Freundes, der einst noch in Aman Maglors Diener gewesen war. Nach Valinor würde er nun, schon sehr bald, mit den anderen Ringträgern gehen, am nächsten Morgen schon musste er aufbrechen. Und genau da war das Problem: Er wollte nicht. Alles in ihm sträubte sich mit aller Macht dagegen, all das zurück zu lassen, was ihm wichtig war, seine Söhne, seine Tochter, selbst seinen Ziehsohn. Doch das wichtigste: Er würde ohne Maglor gehen müssen, ohne seinen geliebten „Onkel“, ohne seinen Ziehvater. Er wollte Maglor nicht für ewig missen müssen, nicht nach geschlagenen zwei Zeitaltern des Verlusts, nicht nachdem er seinen Onkel seit dem letzten Winter wieder hatte.

„Es ist alles so verzwickt“, seufzte er.

„Wie hast du mich nur bemerkt?“, wunderte sich der alte Noldo. „Dabei dachte ich, ich sei leise gewesen.“

„Die vielen Jahre des Krieges haben mich wachsam werden lassen“, entgegnete Elrond.

„Zu viele Jahre des Krieges“, bemerkte Maglor bedauernd.

Nun wandte sich Elrond Maglor zu. „Ich will morgen nicht gehen. Ich werde morgen nicht gehen“, sagte er bestimmt.

Maglor seufzte. „Elrond, das hatten wir doch schon besprochen“, tadelte er sanft. „Du wirst mit Mithrandir und Galadriel und den Periannath übers Meer segeln, doch ich muss bleiben, obgleich ich dich ein klein wenig, mehr nicht, begleiten kann.“

„Aber genau deswegen kann ich einfach nicht gehen!“, protestierte Elrond.

Maglor musste die Zähne zusammen beißen. Elrond hatte sich über zwei Zeitalter hinweg sehr verändert, er war nicht mehr der kleine Junge, der damals durch sein Haus in Ossiriand getobt war. Und doch … Und doch war irgendwo dieser kleine Junge noch immer erkennbar. So wie jetzt. Wehmut erfüllte Maglor. Er nahm seinen beinahe einen Kopf kleineren Ziehsohn – seinen _Sohn_ – in die Arme.

„Glaub nicht, dass es mich nicht schmerzt, dich für immer ziehen zu lassen“, sagte er leise. „Ganz im Gegenteil! Es schmerzt so unendlich. Am liebsten würde ich dich und deinen Bruder gleich mit für immer bei mir behalten. Doch das wäre selbstsüchtig. Was erwartet dich hier schon? Tod und Leid. Es muss dich sehr verletzt haben, dass weder dein Bruder noch deine Kinder deine Wahl trafen, ganz zu schweigen von Aragorn, der ein Mensch ist. Elrond, denk daran, was in einigen Dekaden sein wird. Ich will nicht, dass du dieses Leid allein wegen eines alten Elbs erleidest. Geh, bitte, und wenn es nur für mich ist.“

Elrond klammerte sich an seinen Onkel wie ein Ertrinkender, und auf einmal klang seine Stimme sehr weinerlich. „Ich weiß nicht, was ich tun soll“, klagte er. „Ich will nicht gehen, doch weiß ich sehr wohl, was mich am Ende beider Wege erwartet.“

„Und beides ist schmerzlich, ich weiß. Ich weiß …“ Sanft strich Maglor ihm über das Haar. „Doch wird der Weg in den Westen dir weniger Leid bringen, glaub mir. Ich weiß, was dich dort erwarten wird.“

„Earendil und Elwing …“ Elrond war eindeutig nicht begeistert.

„Habe keine Sorge ihretwegen“, versicherte Maglor ihm. „Ich bat Galadriel, dafür Sorge zu tragen, dass sie dir nicht zu nahe kommen.“

„Ihnen trau ich alles zu.“

„Elrond, sie sind immer noch deine leiblichen Eltern“, tadelte Maglor.

Elrond schnaubte abfällig . „Als würde das viel bei ihnen aussagen, Onkel.“ Er schwieg kurz, sah Maglor in die grauen Augen und korrigierte sich dann: „Vater.“

Nun hatte Maglor ernsthaft mit den Tränen zu kämpfen. Er drückte Elrond fest an sich. „Mein Sohn …“

„Wie kann ich da gehen?“, klagte Elrond.

„Geh.“

„Ich will nicht.“

„Geh …“

Elrond schmiegte sich an seinen Onkel und wünschte sich, wieder der kleine Junge zu sein, der wegen allem weinen durfte. Warum musste er mit diesem Schicksal geschlagen sein? Warum musste er noch immer leiden, wo doch alles gut sein könnte? Hätte er doch damals nur für das Schicksal der Edain gesprochen, hätte er doch nur mit seinem Bruder geredet. Hätte, wäre, könnte! Jetzt war alles vorbei! Nun konnte er die Tränen doch nicht mehr zurück halten.

Es zerriss Maglor vor Kummer das Herz, dass sein Ziehsohn so litt. Warum musste er nur zu diesem unglückseligen Zeitpunkt ausgerechnet hier auftauchen? Ausgerechnet jetzt, wo Elrond ihn gleich wieder verlassen musste! Hätte das Schicksal ihn nicht zwei Jahre später in die Zivilisation zurück führen können? Denn was waren schon zwei Jahre in seinem Leben? Nun musste er mit ansehen, wie sein Ziehsohn unter seiner Anwesenheit lit. Und es war allein seine Schuld. Er könnte sich selbst schlagen.

„Es tut mir leid“, wisperte er. „Es tut mir leid …“ Doch ändern konnte er nichts mehr, so sehr er es sich auch wünschte.

„Nur für dich“, sagte Elrond schließlich nach einer ganzen Weile des einvernehmlichen Schweigens.

Der nächste Tag rückte viel schneller heran, als es Elrond lieb war. Sein gesamter Haushalt hatte sich versammelt, darunter auch Bilbo, nur seine Söhne waren abwesend. Elladan und Elrohir hatten sich schon vor Tagen von ihrem Vater verabschiedet und waren gegangen, denn sie wussten, wie viel schwerer es Elrond gefallen wäre, zugleich von ihnen und von Maglor Abschied nehmen zu müssen.

Wehmütig blickte Elrond auf Bruchtal und entsann sich einmal mehr, was er mit diesem Haus verband. Abgesehen von seiner Kindheit hatte er hier wohl seine glücklichsten Jahre verbracht. Seine Frau, seine Kinder … Nichts würde mehr sein, nichts. Die Endgültigkeit dieses Gedankens erdrückte ihn.

„Blick nicht mehr nach hinten“, riet Maglor ihm.

Nur schwer konnte Elrond sich von dem ihm so vertrauten Anblick lösen. Er wendete sein Pferd. Langsam trabte es los. Seine Mine war wie versteinert, doch Maglor kannte Elrond gut genug, um zu wissen, wie es in ihm aussah. Er gesellte sich vorsichtshalber zu seinem Ziehsohn. „Ein wenig werde ich dich ja noch begleiten“, versuchte er die Last, die Elrond bedrückte, ein wenig zu mildern. Freilich nütze es nicht viel, denn früher oder später würde auch dieser Abschied bevorstehen. Und davor graute es Maglor schon jetzt, ihm, der seinem älteren Bruder bedingungslos in die Nirnaeth Arnoediad gefolgt war.

Langsam setzte sich der Zug in Bewegung, Halbelb und Noldo an der Spitze. Elrond bemühte sich, nicht zurück zu blicken, doch seine Gedanken taten es allzu oft. Es tat Maglor in der Seele weh, seinen Ziehsohn in solch einer Lage sehen zu müssen, und er war reichlich bemüht, ihn aufzuheitern. Über Gegenwärtiges und Vergangenes zu reden, rief nur schmerzende Erinnerungen hervor, und das Zukünftige war kaum minder bitter. Statt zu Worten griff er also gleich zur Harfe und spielte und sang. Hatte Elrond noch die ganze Zeit stur gerade aus gestarrt, so merkte er nun auf und lauschte mit geschlossenen Augen, so wie er stets gute Musik genoss. Obwohl „gut“ eine Untertreibung bei Maglor war. Maglor spielte ein paar Lieder, dann hielt er inne. Elrond war fast schon enttäuscht, denn für einen kurzen Monet hatte Maglors wundervolle Musik, dieser Tage sonst nirgends mehr so meisterlich gespielt in der Welt, ihn all seine Sorgen vergessen lassen.

„Wenn du spielst, Onkel, dann verstummen selbst die Nachtigallen“, behauptete er.

„Spiel doch mit, da an deinem Gepäck hängt deine Harfe“, forderte Maglor ihn lächelnd auf.

„Du bist viel besser als ich.“

„Doch war ich dein Lehrer, wie kannst du da schlecht sein?“

Ein Lächeln schummelte sich auf Elronds Gesicht. Mochte Maglor auch noch so zurückhaltend und bescheiden sein, sobald es um Musik ging, strotze er nur so vor Selbstbewusstsein. Das Lächeln wurde breiter, und Elrond griff zur Harfe. Er konnte sagen, was er wollte, er konnte bei weitem nicht schlecht spielen, und auch seine Stimme war gut.

Gemeinsam musikzierend zogen sie also aus Bruchtal, das Gesicht stets der untergehenden Sonne zugewandt. Die Tage waren mild und sonnig, denn es war mitten im Sommer. Sie hatten keine Eile, wanderten gemächlich von früh bis spät und oft auch bei Sternenschein, und wäre es nach Elrond gegangen, hätte diese Zeit nie ein Ende gefunden. Doch schließlich musste alles einmal ein Ende finden, selbst im Leben der Elben, denn so war der Lauf der Dinge. Als sie eines Abends aus Süden kommend elbische Gesänge hörten, wusste Elrond, dass dieser Moment schon sehr bald für ihn gekommen wäre.

Bald darauf stießen Galadriel und Celeborn und ihr Volk zu ihnen und freudig war das Wiedersehen zwischen Maglor und Galadriel, seiner einzigen noch lebenden Blutsverwandten. So zogen sie denn weiter, meist nun bei Nacht und Sternenschein und Lieder an Elbereth singend.

Und der Moment des Endes war gekommen, als sie die lichten Wäldchen des Auenlandes vor sich sahen. Mit Furcht hatte Elrond diesem Moment entgegen geblickt, viel zu schnell war er gekommen. Er stemmte sich dagegen, dem entgegen zu treten, was unweigerlich folgte.

„Es ist sicher noch Platz auf dem Schiff“, sagte er zu Maglor, der neben ihm stand und gemeinsam mit ihm die Auenlandschaft vor ihnen betrachtete. „Komm mit mir.“ Er wusste, dass es niemals dazu kommen könnte, dass dieser Weg Maglor bei allem Bitten und Flehen verwert war. Und doch …

„Elrond …“ Maglor sah ihn bedauernd an. „Nichts würde ich lieber tun, glaub mir“, sagte er. „Doch ist mir dieser Weg verwehrt. Ich heiße nicht Galadriel. Ich habe keinen Weißen Rat gegründet, ich habe nicht den Gefährten geholfen. Und ich habe nicht davor Jahr für Jahr dem Dunklen Herrn getrotzt. Ich war verschollen und vergessen in der Wildnis, einsam hatte ich meine Lieder gespielt. Es ist nichts, zu dem ich freiwillig zurückkehren würde, und doch bleibt mir kein anderer Weg offen.“ Und außerdem hatte er Angst vor dem Empfang, den man ihm bereiten könnte im fernen Westen, seine Taten waren schließlich nicht ungeschehen. Doch das behielt er für sich.

„Kannst du wirklich nichts daran ändern?“, fragte Elrond noch einmal.

Als Antwort nahm Maglor ihn nur stumm in den Arm und bettete seinen Kopf an seine Schulter. „Ich werde immer bei dir sein, solange du mich nicht vergisst“, sagte er leise.

„Wie könnte ich?“

„Ja, wie könntest du … Du wirst es gut haben in Valinor, das verspreche ich. Und vielleicht werden wir uns ja eines Tages wieder sehen.“

Elrond erstarrte. „Nein …“ Denn er wusste, was dies bedeutete. Maglor würde Aman nur dann wiedersehen können, wenn er zuvor in Mandos’ Hallen gewesen und daraus wieder entlassen worden war.

Doch Maglor stand zu dieser Entscheidung, es war seine, und das musste Elrond hinnehmen, ob er nun wollte oder nicht. Denn was hielt ihn noch in dieser Welt und an dieses Leben, wenn Elrond gegangen war? Nichts. Vielleicht würde er noch einige Zeit hier verweilen und mit Elladan und Elrohir gehen. Doch wäre es wohl keine lange Zeit. Beinahe schon sehnte er das Ende dieser Zeit herbei.

„Nichts ist unendlich, nicht einmal das Leben eines Elben“, sagte er leise. „Wer wüsste das besser als ich? Doch werde ich in dem Gedanken gehen, dass es dir gut ergehen wird, und das gibt mir Seelenfrieden. Ich habe schon vergessen, wie sich das anfühlt … Sorge dich nicht um mich, vielleicht ist es so das Beste.“ Er küsste seinen Ziehsohn auf das Haar, dann sah er ihm in die grauen Augen. „Ich bin froh, dich wenigstens diese kurze Zeit meines Lebens gekannt zu haben, mit meinem Bruder waren du und Elros mir das Wichtigste, das weißt du. Und an dieser Liebe wird sich bis zum Ende der Welt und vielleicht darüber hinaus nichts ändern. Bring Maedhros schöne Grüße von mir. Leb wohl.“

Elrond standen die Tränen in den Augen, ihm fehlten die Worte; dafür gab es keine Worte. Er umarmte Maglor und hätte ihn am liebsten niemals wieder los gelassen. Auch Maglor weinte, es war ihm, als würde er sich mit diesem Abschied einen Teil seiner selbst herausreißen, und in gewisser Weise war es auch so. Und doch musste es sein.

Als Elrond am nächsten Morgen erwachte, war Maglor verschwunden. Spurlos, wie schon einmal. Doch dieses Mal für immer. Er brach in Tränen aus.

**Author's Note:**

> Der Text ist von etwas älterem Kaliber, 2011, wenn ich mich recht entsinne, und insofern AU, als dass im Silmarillion steht, dass Maglor nie wieder unter Elben gesehen wurde (womit er wahrscheinlich das härteste Schicksal der Feanorer hat). Mittlerweile tendiere ich eher dazu, das ganze ein wenig fluffiger mit einer Familienidylle in Valinor zu schreiben, obwohl das noch mehr AU ist (aber meine Fanseele! D: ). Dass das Wiedersehen zwischen Galadriel und Maglor, wie hier erwähnt, warm ist, ist ebenfalls anzuzweifeln, wenn man bedenkt, an welchem Ende des Schwertes Galadriel stand. Außerdem sei zu erwähnen, dass die Frage nach der Wahl der Halbelben auch so eine Sache ist. Festzuhalten ist, dass im Silmarillion die Möglichkeit der Wahl ganz klar auf vier Personen eingeschränkt ist: Earendil, Elwing, Elrond und Elros. (Übrigens gehe ich davon aus, dass alle vier bei ihrer Geburt sterblich waren.) Im Herrn der Ringe stehen teils widersprüchliche Aussagen dazu, ich tendiere aber mittlerweile eher zu der Ansicht, dass diese Wahl automatisch auch für alle Nachkommen galt, Arwen und die Zwillinge also, wenn überhaupt, keinen sterblichen Tod sterben (nur Arwens Kinder, weil sie wiederum zur Hälfte von Menschen abstammen und sie die Wahl nicht hatten).


End file.
